


crush

by Winter_Lantern



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairings, Useless Lesbians, depends on your opinion of bborne's timeline, human!Rom, technically both canon compliant and an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Lantern/pseuds/Winter_Lantern
Summary: lady maria has a reputation to uphold. unfortunately her burgeoning feelings have yet to realize that.





	crush

**Author's Note:**

> woke up in a cold sweat thinking "bborne fan content can should must and will have more lesbians!" of course this means i have to create a new pairing on ao3 cause that's just how i do

Maria has a reputation among her fellow hunters for being standoffish.

 _Cold_ is what they say, although Gehrman prefers words like _efficient_.

She never corrects the assumptions. In fact, she agrees with them.

Although lately she isn’t so sure.

It’s strange, but whenever Maria encounters a certain scholar she can feel her edges softening. Becoming malleable in the presence of her soft eyes and shy smile. They have already spent untold hours together...and yet Maria hasn’t found the courage to even ask for her name.

Gods above, the other hunters can never find out. She’d never live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing has haunted me for hmm idk about two months now....lots of ideas but little to work with and i needed some kind of establishing shot for my brain so i could move on to the other content i've started for this ship, so here it is!! ╰(✿˙ᗜ˙)੭━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ


End file.
